


Unexpected

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [19]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood, Fear, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Nakamori is a good dad, Realization, Shock, Sweet, Worry, fatherly Ginzo, ginzo is a good dad, hurt kaito!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: An unexpected shooting happens, but it wasn't at a heist.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 116





	1. Unexpected (Unexpected)

**Author's Note:**

> Request Given To Me October 13 2019  
> Written October 16 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 17 2019  
> Posted here March 13 2020

"Keibu! Watch out!" Ginzo didn't even have time to register who had spoken before he was roughly shoved to the ground. The asphalt scraped harshly at the back of his hands. He suddenly heard Aoko screaming, though her screams were mixed with sobs. He blinked in confusion as he sat up, it slowly registered to him that the weight on his lap was Kaito. His head suddenly cleared, Kaito was bleeding out on his lap.

"Aoko, call an ambulance!" He spat out a few choice swear words after giving out the orders, Kaito was losing blood fast. Almost too fast. He swiftly moved the shivering teen onto the ground before placing more pressure on the wound. Kaito had been shot in the shoulder, close but not quite on his collar bone. Once pressure was applied he glanced around, his gaze narrowing when he spotted the shooter. The bastard was friends with one of the people he's recently arrested, the bastard was even grinning "God dammit!" He hissed, not bothering to chase the culprit. He knew their face, he'd catch the asshole later. He swallowed nervously, Kaito needed him right now.

"Kaito!" Aoko cried, falling down to her knees once she'd finished calling the ambulance. Tears were cascading down her face as she shakily grabbed the magician's hand. Kaito grimaced before pain fogged indigos blinked open halfway.

"Ao-" His words were suddenly cut off by a series of wet coughs, blood speckled Kaito's chin. Ginzo cursed once more. Had the angle of the bullet make it nick a lung or something?! There was no exit wound after all.

"Bakaito shut up..." Aoko whined, fearful of the pain that talking seemed to cause the magician.

Ginzo suddenly froze, glancing down at the bleeding teen warily. This situation seemed so fucking familiar. A flash of blood stained white ghosted over his vision as he gazed at Kaito. Horror dawning over him at the realization. This wasn't the first time that Kaito had been bleeding out in his arms, nor was it the first time that the stupid teen had taken a bullet for him. Kid had done the same thing only a few months ago, and just like today, Ginzo had held the wounded thief. He hadn't tried to reveal the bastard's identity out of respect but the close distance had made it hard to properly hide the other's face. He'd initially buried the memory out of denial, but now that memory was at the forefront of his mind. Kaito was Kaitou Kid. Kid had been unexpectedly light, just like Kaito, not to mention that they both had the same damn face. Not to mention that Kid had said the exact same thing in the exact same voice before getting shot, for once his poker face had been shattered. He heard sirens approaching and let out a relieved breath, good. The idiot better not die before he got his answers.

* * *

Aoko was crying in his arms as they waited in the hospital's waiting room, off and on he would give her reassurances that Kaito would be all right. They guy wasn't that easy to get rid off.

He was a little grateful for the wait time that resulted from Kaito being in surgery, it allowed him enough time to collect his thoughts. Kaito was Kid, it actually wasn't as shocking of a discovery as he'd initially thought it'd be. The magician didn't really do much to hide his craziness. No what really bothered him was _why_. Why was Kaito going out at night to steal gems only to return them soon after? He knew Kaito was crazy, but to purposely antagonize people with guns? That was a little much even for him.

Ginzo wanted to be able to easily say that he was going to arrest Kaito, but at the same he didn't want to. Kaito wasn't really doing that much harm right? In actuality the magician was doing a lot more good than most people. So was it really okay to arrest him? Especially like this? It didn't seem fair when Kaito had been dressed in white, and it still didn't seem fair now.

He frowned, could he even arrest Kaito right now like this? The only actual proof he had was his memories, which he'd lied about the last time Kaito as Kid had been shot. He'd covered for the thief back then. Wouldn't that in itself put his word under speculation? At the very most Kaito would just be put under watch for a while.

Ginzo let out a tired breath as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair to soothe her. He'd let Kaito go for now, the idiot had already saved him countless times in the past. That, and he didn't want to know what those mysterious gunmen at the heists would do if they knew Kaitou Kid had been captured. What if they took advantage of the situation and killed Kaito? He became an officer because he'd wanted to protect people, wouldn't arresting Kaito do the opposite? He closed his eyes, that settled it. He'd hear the idiot out and move on from there.

"Is anyone here for Kuroba-san?" A nurse inquired as she stepped into the room.

"Here" He called as he and Aoko shared a nervous look. A nurse meant that Kaito was either okay or something had happened.

She smiled warmly "Kuroba-san made it out of surgery okay without any complications" She stated "He's now resting in room 205 and is cleared for visitors" She paused "Though he still may be asleep from the anaesthetics"

Ginzo quickly thanked her and glanced towards Aoko "Lets go visit that idiot" He breathed.

A small smile made its way onto his daughter's lips at his words "Yes, Aoko needs to chew Bakaito out for getting hurt"

Ginzo snorted, he didn't really pity the injured magician "True, he should have yanked me instead of tackling me" He stated, despite knowing that the forward momentum must have been hard to stop. He just mainly said it for Aoko's sake. Kaito wouldn't have been able to save him if he'd attempted to yank him.


	2. Unexpected (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 20 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 24 2019  
> Posted here March 20 2020

When they entered Kaito's room, Aoko let out a small cry as she rushed over to the magician's side. Ginzo grimaced as he followed after his daughter, Kaito looked so unlike himself. He was pale from gross blood loss, and he was just so _still_. Kaito wasn't supposed to be still, he was supposed to be running around on limitless energy, most likely fuelled by chocolate. He clenched his fists, how many times had this happened, and he hadn't been able to be by Kaito's side? Kaito was Kid, and Kid had so many enemies that wanted him dead. This was the second time that the teen had taken a bullet for him, that he knew of. How many times had he been shot behind the scenes?

"Dad..." He glanced over at his daughter, tears were streaming down her face. Both hands were holding the Kaito's left hand, the one that wasn't connected to an IV and a blood bag.

His gaze softened as he moved over to wrap his arms around her "Kaito-kun will be okay" He assured, believing his own words. The crazy magician was tougher than most adults, not many people could taunt men with guns like Kaito did.

Aoko bit her lip, glancing at the teen's bandaged shoulder "What if he doesn't heal properly?" She knew that Kaito hated resting whenever he was hurt or sick, what if he refused to rest? And what if his shoulder didn't heal properly due to Kaito's refusal to rest "Won't that affect his magic?" Magic was Kaito's world.

Ginzo glanced over towards Kaito, Aoko did have a point "That won't happen" He huffed, there was no way that Kaito would risk his career as Kid like that. Though the teen was as equally stupid as he was smart "We'll tie him down if we have to" Someone needed to protect Kaito from himself.

His daughter nodded, determination sparking within her gaze "Aoko will not let Bakaito escape until he is better" She'd dangle fish near all windows and doors if she had to! It wouldn't even torment him if he behaved and stayed in bed. It was drastic, but drastic was often required when dealing with the magician.

The inspector couldn't help but grin at that, his daughter was so strong. She was the perfect person to keep Kaito in line "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and bring up some food?" His gaze lingered a bit on Kaito's heart monitor "I'm sure that Kaito would appreciate waking up to something to eat" He was pretty sure there were some chocolate desserts on sale as well.

Aoko hesitated for a moment, looking at Kaito before nodding. She was feeling a lot better about Kaito's health "Okay, Aoko will go" She replied before hurrying off.

Ginzo squinted at the bedridden teen "Stop pretending that you're asleep Kaito-kun" He sighed "The heart monitor changed a bit" He didn't really understand why the crazy magician had pretended to be asleep. He'd only noticed because he'd been glancing at it off and on. The moving wavelengths were very reassuring.

Tired indigos opened, Kaito looked a little dazed "Aoko can be loud" He replied weakly, offering up a small smile.

The inspector scoffed "And you deserve to be scolded by her" Relief filled him that Kaito had woken up faster than expected.

A grimace crossed over the magician's face "Please not yet" He felt so tired and weak, the familiar result of gross blood loss. He wanted to rest a little more before facing Aoko's wrath. Indigos suddenly cleared a bit, the magician's body tensing as his gaze met Ginzo's "You're okay right?" Concern laced his tone. There was a lot of blood on Ginzo's shirt.

Ginzo let out an exasperated breath, that was one of the reasons that he didn't think that he could arrest Kaito. There was no way that the teen was stealing out of ill intent, Kaito was too kind for his own good "No you idiot" There was a faint growl in his tone "You took the bullet, not me" His gaze narrowed "You made sure of that"

The tension in Kaito's body visibly faded at the other's words, his concern was replaced with open relief "I'm glad" He yawned, too weak to cover said yawn.

"Please do better at dodging bullets next time" Ginzo sighed, thinking about Kid. There had been a high increase of bullet shells around heist sites lately.

"You don't work dangerous cases that often" Kaito breathed softly, indigos half lidded. He slowly turned his head over towards the inspector "I'm sure that I'll be fine" He gave a soft smile, it was really hard to stay awake right now, just how much blood had he lost?

"Idiot thief" Ginzo grumbled as Kaito's eyes fluttered to a close, exhaustion easily lulling Kaito back into the depths of sleep. He'd play stupid if it meant that Kaito wouldn't disappear. He had no doubt that the magician would suddenly leave if Ginzo decided to confront him. He leaned over and affectionately ruffled Kaito's hair, the things he did for this idiot "You better heal up quickly" And he better stay healthy for a long time, Ginzo wasn't sure he could handle seeing Kaito shot again so soon.

His decision had already been made before he had even needed to contemplate it, he wasn't going to attempt to find proof of Kaito being Kid. It didn't matter if Kid was an international jewel thief, it was still Kaito beneath that flashy white outfit. It was still Kaito who loved to make others smile and hated seeing others hurt.

Kaito's moonlight persona hadn't really caused any real harm, in fact, he did more good than bad. So he'd feel like a true villain if he ever had to arrest him, and more importantly, Kaito was like a son to him. He might even become one officially if the interactions between him and his daughter are anything to go by.

So he'd play stupid if it meant that Kaito would stay within eyesight, where he could affirm that the teen was alive and well.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel stupid... Earlier today I accidentally re-posted a oneshot instead of posting a new (For this site) one...


End file.
